parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Princess
Cast: *Ariel - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Eric - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Flounder - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Sebastian - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Scuttle - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *King Triton - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Harold the Seahorse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Carlotta - Gingerbread Witch (Goldie & Bear) *Chef Louie - Goofy (Disney) *Max - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Ursula as Vanessa - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Adrina - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Attina - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Adella - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Alana - Bridget (Vampirina) *Arista - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Aquata - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Womenwashers - Little Old Women (Goldie & Bear) and Aunt Tilly (Sofia the First) *The Priest - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Princess Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Mer-Princess Part 2 - Humpty's Concert/(Daughters of Robin) *The Little Mer-Princess Part 3 - Goldie at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Princess Part 4 - Goldie Meets Professor Owl *The Little Mer-Princess Part 5 - Cruella De Vil Watches Goldie *The Little Mer-Princess Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Princess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Princess Part 9 - Beanstalk Jack is Saved/"Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Mer-Princess Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 11 - Goldie's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Princess Part 12 - Cruella De Vil's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 13 - In Beanstalk Jack's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Princess Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Princess Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 17 - Cruella De Vil Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Princess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Princess Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Princess Part 20 - Cruella De Vil's Wrath *The Little Mer-Princess Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Princess Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: Gallery: Goldie Locks.JPG|Goldie Locks as Ariel Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Eric Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Flounder Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Sebastian Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Scuttle Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as King Triton Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Ursula Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Flotsam and Jetsam Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Harold the Seahorse Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Grimsby Ginger (Goldie and Bear).png|Gingerbread Witch as Carlotta Goofy.svg.png|Goofy as Chef Louie Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo as Max Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Vanessa Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010